Too Late?
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: [end] Dunia ketika Taehyung menemukan Jungkook, cahayanya. /Tae berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersama Jungkook./ Kim Taehyung . Jeon Jungkook . Taekook . VKook . TWOSHOOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Too Late?**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Jeon Nami (oc)

Tanpa seharipun Taehyung tak merutuki kebodohannya. Tanpa seharipun Taehyung selalu mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Tanpa seharipun Taehyung selalu mengepalkan tangan, mengalunkan doa, untuknya, untuk tujuannya. Delapan tahun lamanya Taehyung selalu menggantungkan doanya, delapan tahun lamanya tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata semoga, delapan tahun lamanya Taehyung, pundak Taehyung serasa begitu berat.

"Tae, bangun, Tae." Jimin menarik paksa selimut yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat Taehyung bersembunyi dari udara dingin. Berdecak keras saat melihat jam digital yang berada di samping tempat tidur Taehyung, mengambil ponsel Apple milik Taehyung yang membuatnya serasa ingin membanting ponsel itu, 38 panggilan darinya sama sekali belum terjamah oleh Taehyung, hingga saat ini Jimin masih tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang masih tertidur itu adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan elit di Seoul. "Yak Kim Taehyung banguuuuuun!" Teriak Jimin dengan kerasnya di telinga Taehyung.

"Brengsek Jim, kau mau membuatku tuli?" Taehyung langsung terbangun dan terduduk, mengumpat dengan nada mengantuknya, hampir saja dirinya kembali berbaring namun jeweran Jimin mencegahnya untuk kembali memeluk guling kesayangannya.

"Bangun _isajangnim_ , kau ada rapat 25 menit lagi." Seketika membuat Taehyung tergelak, dirinya terbangun, mendelik menatap Jimin yang kini memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Brengsek, kenapa tidak bangunkan aku dari tadi hah." Taehyung ingin memukul Jimin, namun mengingat waktunya tak banyak, dirinya langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jimin dengan wajah memerahnya menahan umpatan kepada atasannya.

.

.

Dewi fortuna tengah memihak Taehyung dan perusahaannya, investor yang berasal dari Jepang terjebak macet hingga Taehyung memiliki waktu untuk berbenah diri, menyiapkan dokumen untuk presentasi, dan setidaknya dirinya memiliki waktu untuk mengumpati Jimin. Rapat kali ini membuat senyum Taehyung dan Jimin terus mengambang, saling melirik lalu ber _highfive_ dengan tangan di bawah meja.

"Terimakasih Mr. Tatsuya, kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik." Taehyung menutup rapat dengan menjabat tangan Mr. Tatsuya, mengantar investor tersebut hingga lantai dasar yang menuju parkiran mobilnya.

"Kudengar anda masih single , anda begitu tampan dan berkharisma, materi melebihi cukup, kenapa masih sendiri?" Mereka terhenti di samping mobil Limosin mewah yang sudah terpakir rapi di lobi. Jimin terkikik mendengar pertanyaan ini, meskipun sudah puluhan kali Jimin mendengar pertanyaan ini-dari orang-orang yang berbeda, tetap membuat Jimin terkikik saat melihat ekspresi Taehyung, sahabat sekaligus atasannya ini.

"Ahaha, aku sudah memiliki seseorang Mr. Tatsuya, tinggal menunggu dia pulang." Senyum di bibir meluntur samar, dirinya lalu mengangguk dan menepuk lemah lengan Taehyung.

"Padahal aku berniat memperkenalkan puteriku, tapi syukurlah kau sudah memiliki seseorang. Semoga dia cepat kembali. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu kembali ." Taehyung mengangguk dan membukan pintu untuk Mr. Tatsuya, menghempaskan nafas penuh saat mobil itu sudah keluar dari area kantornya.

"Tidak ingin masuk Tuan Kim?" Taehyung berbalik menatap Jimin, lalu melenggang dengan tangan mengepal, memikirkan kalimat yang tadi di ucapkan Mr. Tatsuya dengan entengnya, _semoga cepat kembali?_ Bahkan Taehyung tak tahu kapan waktu itu, bukannya Taehyung pasrah atau menyerah, dirinya hanya lelah, delapan tahun bukanlah waktu singkat untuk bersabar menanti sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

"Kau masih berusaha mencarinya?" tanya Jimin setelah menekan tombol saat mereka hanya berdua di dalam lift.

"Aku akan terus berusaha mencarinya Jim, bahkan ketika aku sudah tak mampu menarinya, aku akan tetap mencarinya." Taehyung menunduk menatap sepatu mengkilapnya, Jimin hanya memandang sendu sahabatnya, guratan kelelahan tercetak jelas di raut wajah Taehyung, sering pulang Jimin menemukan kondisi Taehyung yang tertidur di meja kerja, sofa bahkan lantai apartemennya, jika bukan karena obat penenang, mungkin Taehyung akan terus-terusan terjaga seperti zombie.

"Akupun Tae, akupun akan mencarinya." Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap lekat Jimin, setidaknya ada orang yang mau menanggung sedikit bebannya. Setelah keluar dari lift, Taehyung berjalan duluan menuju ruangannya, sementara Jimin terhenti karena ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

"Ya?"

"Benarkah?"

"Baik. Kerja bagus, terimakasih."

Seulas senyum tercetak di bibir tebalnya, berlari kencang menjebrak pintu Taehyung, memandang sahabatnya dengan pancaran kebahagiaan, membuat Taehyung mengerutkan alis terbingung dengan tingkah Jimin yang kini terus tersenyum menghampirinya.

"Tae, buka emailmu."

"Untuk?"

"Kita menemukannya Tae, kita MENEMUKANNYA." teriak Jimin dengan mata bersinarnya, sontak membuat Taehyung membuka paksa Laptopnya, mendial passwordnya, dengan terburu-buru, bahkan sempat salah memasukkan kata. _Sial_ , gerutu Taehyung.

Mata Taehyung dan Jimin membola melihat lampiran sebuah foto, seorang wanita yang tengah menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki. Tangan Taehyung begitu gemetar hebat, matanya memanas, kerja kerasnya selama delapan tahun kini terbayar, Jimin membelai lembut punggung Taehyung, menyalurkan kekuatan dan kebahagiaan sekaligus.

"Tae, dia dekat. Alamat itu aku mengenalnya."

"Jim bergegas." Dengan cekatan Taehyung mengambil kunci mobilnya, berlari menarik Jimin, dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk menaiki mobil mewahnya.

"Jim, kau memang runner up dalam balap mobil, tapi sekarang, kuharap runner up mu mengungguliku." Taehyung melempar kunci mobilnya yang langsung mendapat makian dari Jimin, bukannya Jimin yang runner up, dirinya hanya berbelas kasihan pada Taehyung, makanya dia membiarkan Taehyung mendapatkan predikat _The Kin_ _g Street_. Batin Jimin.

"Jim, sial, lebih cepat." Taehyung terus menggigiti telunjuknya, terkadang menepuk keras pahanya, geram dengan Jimin yang menurutnya masih kurang cepat.

"Demi Tuhan Tae, ini melebihi batas Tae, ini siang hari bodoh, jalanan ramai, kau mau mati sebelum bertemu mereka?" Taehyung mengabaikan perkataan Jimin, matanya tajam terus menatap jalanan, seandainya bisa, matanya memancarkan perintah agar mobil-mobil di depannya minggir memberi jalan untuk mobilnya melewati jalanan dengan cepat."

"Kita berhenti disini saja, masih terjangkau untuk melihat anak-anak keluar dari gerbang." Taehyung hanya mengangguk, melepas jam tangannya yang membuatnya terasa risih. Melemparnya pada dashboard mobilnya.

"Jam berapa biasanya anak SD keluar?" Tanya Taehyung masih dengan fokus menatp gerbang sekolah dasar yang terletak 10 meter darinya.

"Entahlah, aku belum punya anak." Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Bodoh."

Sudah setengah jam Taehyung terduduk di mobilnya dengan gelisah, terkadang miring kanan lalu miring kiri, keluar dari mobil berjalan mondar-mandir lalu masuk lagi ke dalam mobil, bahkan kukunya sudah berdarah sedari tadi ia gigiti. Pakainnya benar-benar kusut, bak pegawai yang baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya. Tak lain juga Jimin, dirinya juga lelah sedari tadi memperhatikan Taehyung yang seperti orang gila, beruntunglah Jimin terkadang meletakkan cemilan di mobil Taehyung, jadi saat ini ia terduduk di kap mobil dengan sebungkus ciki yang tinggal separo.

"Tae anak-anak keluar." Jimin langsung meremas cikinya, berlari memasuki mobil, mencondongkan badan dan menyipitkan mata, melihat satu-persatu wajah anak-anak yang baru keluar dari sekolah.

Taehyung pun gelagapan, wajah anak di foto masih tercetak jelas di memorinya, namun sampai kerumunan terakhir, ia tak menemukan wajah yang ia cari, para orang tua yang menjemput anaknya sudah membawa pulang buah hati mereka, membuat Taehyung begitu gelisah.

"Tae, aku tak menemukannya." Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya, menabrakkan punggungnnya pada kursi kemudi.

" _Jim_." Suara berat Taehyung membuat Jimin kembali mencondongkan badannya, melihat dua anak keluar dari gerbang dengan masing-masing memegang permen lolipop. Yosh, Jimin meninju udara saat menemukan anak dengan wajah persis di email Taehyung.

Saat Taehyung melihat wajah anak itu, nafasnya bagai berhenti, tangannya mengepal hingga kuku-kukunya memutih, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, ingin rasanya Taehyung mendobrak pintu mobilnya berlari menggendong anak itu.

"Tae, sungguh, dia mirip denganmu." Lirih Jimin saat melihat anak itu melambai pada sahabatnya yang kini tengah menggandeng orang tuanya.

"Ji-m apa yang harus kulakukan? Mana Nami?" Taehyung celingukan mencari keberadaan ibu dari sang anak yang kini masih asik menjilati popsiclenya.

Tak lama seorang wanita mengahmpiri anak itu mengelus surainya lalu menggandeng tangan mungil itu, membawanya berjalan beriringan, hati Taehyung menghangat, bahkan dirinya tak sadar pipinya yang kini basah.

"Kit-kita menemukannya Jim." Jimin mengangguk antusias, bibirnya masih tersenyum semenjak melihat anak itu hingga dua sosok yang selama ini mereka cari sudah tak terjangkau mata mereka lagi.

.

.

Taehyung tak pernah sebahagia ini selama hidupnya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam delapan tahun, Taehyung masih terjaga dengan seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya, untuk pertama kalinya selama delapan tahun Taehyung tidak membutuhkan obat penenang untuk gemuruh di dadanya, untuk pertama kalinya selama delapan tahun Taehyung bisa mengharapkan mimpi indah untuk malam ini, karena harapannya kini terwujud, meski ini masih dasar, setidaknya Taehyung memiliki harapan.

Sudah seminggu Taehyung layaknya seorang penguntit, menunggu di dekat sekolah setengah jam sebelum bel berbunyi, lalu sore harinya akan memakirkan mobil mewahnya dekat dengan taman yang berada di komplek apartemen tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah dasar, karena Taehyung telah mengamati, tiap pukul tiga sore, bocah yang selalu ia ikuti akan bermain di taman, bersama teman-temannya, lalu jam lima, Nami akan menjemput anak itu, terkadang membawakannya makanan lalu menyuapinya di taman.

Jauh dalam hati Taehyung, dirinya bersyukur, anak itu, darah dagingnya, menjadi anak yang ceria, patuh dan juga tampan sepertinya. Ya, anak itu adalah anak Taehyung bersama Nami, semua berawal dari dirinya yang memergoki Nami sedang meletakkan secarik surat di lokernya, Taehyung saat itu tengah kalut, membawa Nami ke apartemen dekat kampusnya, tanpa menanyakan nama ataupun alasan gadis itu mengirim surat untuknya, dengan bringas Taehyung meniduri Nami, hingga ia menyadari, Nami gadis-gadis baik yang ia ambil mahkotanya. Nami bukanlah jalang selama ini Taehyung cap kan pada setiap gadis yang mendambanya, hari itu dimana ia meminta maaf pada Nami, Nami hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala lalu mengucapkan _tak apa, aku tahu kau sedih, setidaknya aku membantu meringankan sebentar pundak orang yang kusayangi._ Nami adalah gadis terbaik yang Taehyung pernah temui, dirinya akan menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya pada Nami, menceritakan mimpi-mipinya saat kuliah, karena perceraian orang tuanya membuat Taehyung kehilangan cahaya, rasa bangganya pada kedua orang tuanya yang ia banggakan karena cinta mereka yang begitu besar yang ia selalu bandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang kekurangan kekasih orang tua karena tuntutan pekerjaan melunturkan seluruh cahaya Taehyung, Taehyung kini sama seperti teman-temannya, bahkan dirinya lebih parah. Namun kini ada Nami, gadis yang selalu setia di sampingnya, teman berceritanya, teman tidurnya, teman dirinya mencari kembali cahaya-cahaya yang telah luntur. Meski terkadang dia merasa gadis baik seperti Nami tak pantas untuk berandal sepertinya, namun cintanya adalah sebuah kepastian yang tak akan pernah di ragukan oleh siapapun bahkan diri Taehyung sendiri.

"Tae, apa pandanganmu jika kau memiliki anak di usia sekarang?" Nami adalah mahasiswi cerdas, kaka tingkatnya yang beberapa saat lalu telah menyandang gelar sarjana di belakang namanya.

"Eii kenapa kau berkata seperti itu." Taehyung meletakkan dagunya di pundak kekasihnya, mereka terduduk di tepi bukit yang terkadang mereka datangi, tangan Taehyung terus mengelus lembut tangan Nami.

"Jawab saja." Taehyung terdiam sebentar lalu mengecup telinga Nami, membuat Nami menggeliat karena sentuhan Taehyung yang sensual, bahkan kini Taehyung mengecup leher kirinya, meninggalkan bekas samar yang bagi Taehyung begitu indah dan menggairahkan "T-Tae jaw-ab." Nafas Nami terengah karena ulah Taehyung.

"Hm, jujur, untuk saat ini aku masih memikirkan masa depanku, _hell_ , aku masih 22 tahun, mana mungkin aku mau memiliki anak dimana wisuda saja belum. Aku masih harus menikmati masa mudaku" Taehyung lalu kembali mengecup leher Nami, Nami hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Taehyung, posisi Taehyung yang di belakangnya tak memungkinkan Taehyung untuk melihat raut wajah Nami saat ini, matanya begitu panas, rangsangan yang di berikan Taehyung lewat sentuhan-sentuhan nakalnya yang kini menggarai kedua belah dadanya tak membuatnya terangsang. Hanya kalimat Taehyung barusan yang terus terngiang di otaknya.

"Tae, ayo lakukan di apartemenmu." Taehyung tersenyum menang, segera mengangat Nami ala pengantin baru menuruni bukit menuju mobilnya, menciumi dahi, hidung dan bibir Nami saat mereka terus berjalan, sementara Nami terus menampilkan senyumnya, menyembunyikan nyeri dadanya.

Hingga saat itu tiba, dimana cahaya Taehyung kembali lenyap, dimana dia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, dimana ia menangisi sepenggal surat dari Nami yang menyatakan dirinya pergi mewujudkan mimpinya, _Aku pergi Tae, saat ini aku memiliki mimpi yang harus aku capai_ _ **, dimana dirimu juga bagian dalam proses impianku akan terwujud.**_ _Terimakasih Tae untuk semuanya, bersamanya, aku akan terus mencintaimu._

Untuk sejenak, Taehyung merasakan kerajaan yang ia bangun hancur seketika, runtuhan tembok bangunannya menindihnya, kerajaan yang ia bangun untuk dirinya dan Nami dimana mereka akan menjadi sepasang raja dan ratu yang bahagia, dimana ia akan menjadi raja yang bahagia dengan ratu tercantik di seluruh penjuru dunia menjadi miliknya, kini lenyap sudah. Persetan dengan itu semua, saat ini Taehyung berada di titik terlemahnya, menangis sejadi-jadinya, melempar seluruh perabotan di kamarnya, berpikir Nami meninggalkannya karena Nami memiliki lelaki lain, karena dalam suratnya Nami berkata bersama _nya_ , kalimat itu menguatkan Taehyung bagaimana sosok Nami yang sebenarnya seperti ular. Hingga dirinya terlelah untuk menangis, tertidur di lantai kamar dekat ranjangnya, memeluk erat surat yang lusuh karena remasan Taehyung.

Dan dunianya terasa terbalik pada pagi harinya, dimana ia terbangun memincingkan matanya mendapati sebuah benda persegi berada di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya, setau Taehyung, Nami selalu membersihkan kamarnya dengan telaten, bahkan jendelanya selalu ia lap tiap sorenya. Sebuah tespack, bertanda positif, dimana benda kecil serasa menusuk Taehyung bagai tombak. Mencabik-cabik tubuhnya, pemikiran tentang Nami yang layaknya gadis jalang kini adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar Taehyung. Naminya hamil, dan ia yakini ini anaknya, karena tanpa seharipun tanpa Nami disisinya. Namun kepergian Nami adalah sebuah pertanyaan besar bagi Taehyung, Taehyung begitu mencintai Nami, lalu kenapa Nami pergi? Jika anak itu anaknya, Taehyung dengan bahagia akan menerima Nami, mencintai darah dagingnya, namun kenapa Nami harus meninggalkannya.

Taehyung mencoba memutar otaknya, menerka-nerka hal apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Nami, hingga ia memukulkan kepalanya pada sisi ranjang, kembali merutuki dirinya, dirinya ingat, dimana ia menjawab pertanyaan Nami, tentang anak, tentang masa depannya yang ia tak ingin dengan anak sebelum semua terwujud. Sungguh terkutuk diri Taehyung, dirinya begitu merutuki kebodohan dan segala perkataannya.

Dan dimana Taehyung mencari-cari kekasihnya sampai delapan tahun lamanya, menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi dengan kekasih juga anaknya. Sampai dimana Taehyung menemukan mereka, dan dengan segala cara, dirinya akan membuat Taehyung kembali memiliki mereka.

.

..

.

"Mama." Teriak anak kecil dengan suara nyaringnya, berlari menghampiri ibunya yang tengah melipat baju-baju dengan gambar-gambar imut dan kebanyakan adalah gambar pororo dan ironman kegemaran anak semata wayangnya.

"Apa JungKookie sayang?" Nami masih melanjutkan aktivitas melipat bajunya, sesekali matanya akan menatap fokus layar tv yang menayangkan drama kesukaannya.

"Mama JungKookie mendapat sesuatu." Jungkooh merogoh kantung keli yang berada di dadanya, membuat Nami menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap Jungkook dengan tersenyum. "Mama taarra." Jungkook memamerkan sebuah foto seorang anak tengah dalam gendongan seorang pria, tersenyum tanpa beban. Nami mengernyitkan dahi mengamati foto tersebut.

"Siapa itu Kookie?" Nami mengambil foto yang tadi berada pada tangan mungil puteranya, menuntun Jungkook untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Mingyu dan Papanya Ma." Nami semakin tak paham dengan maksud Jungkook, dirinya diam menanti kelanjutan Jungkook. "Itu Papanya Mingyu, Mingyu tahu Kookie tak punya foto Papa, jadi Mingyu memberikan foto Mingyu dengan Papanya, katanya biar Kookie punya foto Papa Mingyu sekalian ada Mingyunya." Hati Nami mencelos, matanya memanas, terlihat begitu menyedihkan dirinya, tak bisa memberikan sosok seorang ayah untuk anak kesayangannya, dirinya terus mengamati Jungkook yang masih setia tersenyum mengamati foto Mingyu dan ayahnya.

"Kookie sayang, kau punya foto Papa." Nami meletakkan foto tersebut di meja, kedua tangannya menggenggam lembut kedua pipi gembul anaknya, mencium bibir mungil ananya "Kookie punya foto Papa, akan Mama tunjukkan, kalau Kookie sudah siap." Nami tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat hidung mungil anaknya.

"Mama Kookie sudah siap." Rengek Jungkook.

"Iya, suatu saat sayang. Ayahmu begitu tampan, jika kau memamerkan fotonya, bisa-bisa temanmu merebut Papamu." Kilah Nami, entah kebohongan apalagi yang harus ia katakana pada puteranya semenjak Jungkook berumur tiga tahun, hingga saat ini di umurnya yang tujuh tahun, berbohong jika ayah Jungkook kerja jauh, berjanji pulang jika Jungkook menjadi anak baik, dan ada hikmah di balik kebohongannya, Jungkook yang saat kecil begitu manja dan memaksa, kini berubah menjadi bocah cilik penurut, baik bahkan mengerti kesibukan dirinya, menangis sesaat dirinya memutuskan pindah ke Seoul satu tahun lalu karena perpindahan pekerjaan, Jungkook yang memiliki banyak teman di Busan awalnya tak ingin pindah, namun karena iming-iming tentang Papa nya yang akan kembali jika Jungkook menurut, membuat Jungkook mengangguk antusias untuk pindah hingga saat ini Jungkook memiliki banyak teman di tempatnya yang baru.

"Benarkah Mama?" Kini tangan mungil Jungkook mengelus lembut pipi ibunya, menatap dengan tatapan binary yang sejujurnya membuat hati Nami teriris.

"Ne Kookie, Jja, kau mau cake yang tadi Mama buat?" Jungkook mengangguk antusias, bersenandung ria dalam gendongan ibunya, perutnya sudah tak sabar menampung cake lezat buatan Mama tersayangnya.

..

Jimin sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari besar Taehyung, sedari tadi sahabatnya menggelengkan kepala, menyumpahinya bodoh karena tidak menemukan baju yang pas untuk Taehyung. Ingin rasanya Jimin menerjang Taehyung lalu mencekiknya hingga Taehyung berbusa, namun yang ia lakukan adalah terus mencari kemeja yang cocok untuk Taehyung kenakan.

"Apa kita harus mall sekarang Jim? Aku akan menghubungi Hoseok Hyung untuk membuka mallnya." Taehyung dengan segera mengambil ponselnya, sebelum mendial nomor Hoseok, telinganya terlebih dahulu di jewer oleh Jimin "Yak Jim!."

"Bodoh, kau membeli sebuah baju di pagi hari hanya untuk ke sekolah. Otakmu benar-benar anak TK Tae. Sudah pakai warna merah saja, ini pas, semangatmu harus menyala layaknya api merah. Cepat sana ganti, aku akan mencarikan dasi." Taehyung mengangguk dengan petuah Jimin, mengiyakan saja lalu mengenakan kemejanya, semoga saja omongan Jimin menjadi penyemangat hari pertamanya.

Dan kini berdirilah Taehyung di sebuah ruang mengan banyak berkas-berkas berjejer rapi di lemari kaca, juga bendera Korea yang berada di pojok ruangan, Taehyung berdiri menunggu pria di depannya menandatangani berbagai kertas.

"Baik Kim Taehyung-ssi, mari saya antar, semoga hari pertama anda berjalan lancar." pria paruh baya itu berjalan beriringan dengan Taehyung, mengobrol singkat tentang kondisi sekolah. Menasehati Taehyung tentang tauladan guru yang baik. Terpujalah Taehyung dengan uang dan jaringannya sehingga ia dapat mengajar di sekolah dasar ini.

"Ini kelas anda Taehyung-ssi, anak-anak telah menunggu. Semangatlah." Mereka berhenti di depan kelas dengan Papan 1-C, pria paruh baya yang juga seorang kepala sekolah itu mengetuk pintu menunggu guru di dalam kelas membukanya. Taehyung terus mengelap telapak tangannya pada pahanya, tangannya sedari tadi terus berkeringat karena kegugupannya.

Saat pintu di buka rasanya Taehyung ingin berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju mobilnya lalu melesat meninggalkan sekolah, namun yang ia lakukan sekarang menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum mengelap kembali telapak tangannya, melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas yang sempat riuh kini hening saat dirinya sudah berada di depan para siswa yang masih begitu imut.

"Anak-anak perkenalkan ini wali kelas yang baru. Silahkan Saem perkenalkan diri anda." Taehyung mengangguk lalu berdiri dengan tegap menatap satu persatu murid yang dengan rapih terduduk dengan tangan di atas meja, dirinya tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak yang terduduk di baris nomor tiga dari belakang, rasanya Taehyung ingin berlari lalu menggendong anak itu, ya Tuhan begitu imut.

"Anyeong anak-anak manis." Taehyung melambaikan tangan dengan senyum kotaknya, para murid membalas sapaan Taehyung, lalu kembali hening, sejenak Taehyung menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen.

"Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Kim Taehyung, guru kalian yang baru, kalian boleh memanggil dengan Tae Saem."

"Ne Tae Saem." Koor anak-anak serempak.

"Kalau begitu anda bisa memulai kelas hari ini. Selamat bekerja Taehyung-ssi." Lalu wanita itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang kini tengah di landa gugupnya, _heol_ , asal kalian tahu, Taehyung si mantan berandal sekolah, sama sekali belum pernah bermain dengan anak-anak, lalu dengan sekejap dia harus mengurus puluhan anak dengan usia rata-rata tujuh tahun.

"Em anak-anak karena ini hari pertama kita, bagaimana kalau kalian memperkenalkan diri satu persatu, agar Saem bisa menghapal kalian."

"Ne Saem."

"Kalau begitu di mulai dari si imut pojok depan. Sebutkan nama dan hobi kalian ne." Taehyung menunjuk anak kurus dengan muka super imutnya, anak itu lalu berdiri memberikan senyum khasnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Anyeong Tae Saem, Xu Minghao-imnida." Minghao membungkukan diri lalu kembali duduk.

"Eh hobinya belum." Taehyung memperingatkan lalu Minghao membulatkan matanya kembali berdiri.

"Hao suka karate dan menari Saem, Hao bahkan sudah mengikuti les beladiri." Lanjut Minghao.

"Minghao keturunan Cina?" Minghao mengangguk lucu. "Suatu saat kita boleh bertanding Minghao, Saem mantan petinju hebat saat kuliah dulu." Ucap Taehyung dengan bangga membuat seluruh siswa berkoor ooooooo dengan panjang dengan mata terkagum ."Lanjut." anak-anak memperkenalkan diri mereka, bahkan banyak yang membuat Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti yang bernama Mingyu memiiki hobi menggandeng tangan Wonwoo Hyungnya, Taehyung bahkan tak tahu siapa Wonwoo, juga Seokmin yang memiliki hobi meminta makanan Minghao atau Eunha yang dengan terang terangan mengatakan hobinya adalah membuntuti Eunwoo, mereka menjelaskan hobi mereka dengan lucu dan panjang lebar, bahkan Mingyu menceritakan kesehariannya yang bermain kerumah Wonwoo atau Seokmin yang dengan entengnya sering meminta makan siang di rumah Minghao, hingga giliran bocah cilik yang sedari tadi Taehyung tunggu.

"Anyeong Tae Saem, Jeon Jungkook-imnida." Untuk sesaat Taehyung tak bisa berkata-kata, hatinya berdesir hangat mendengar suara imut malaikatnya, sekuat diri menahan aliran air mata yang menerobos untuk mengalir.

"Em Kookie hobinya Cuma nonton pororo Saem." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau begitu menyukai pororo Ju-JungKookie?" Percakapan pertamanya dengan buah hatinya terasa begitu canggung bagi Taehyung sendiri. Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu kembali duduk, tak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan lagi, karena gurunya juga terdiam, Jungkook akui, guru barunya begitu keren.

.

.

Hari pertama bagi seorang Kim Taehyung yang begitu melelahkan, bahkan ini rasanya lebih melelahkan ketimbang berkas-berkasnya. Saat dirinya hendak bergegas menuju mobilnya karena urusan kantor yang penting, dirinya terhenti saat melihat Jungkook terduduk di salah satu ayunan di halaman sekolah. Dirinya tersenyum menguatkan diri lalu menghampiri Jungkook.

"JungKookie."

"Eh Tae Saem." Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya tersenyum mendapati guru baru nan kerennya di hadapannya.

"JungKookie sedang apa?" Taehyung berjongkook mensejajarkan tinggi dengan Jungkook.

"Menunggu Mama Saem." Jungkook mengayunkan kakinya yang tidak menyentuh tanah. Memberikan cengiran dengan gigi kelincinya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu Saem temani sebentar ya." Taehyung lalu berdiri berjalan kearah belakang Jungkook.

"Saem mau kemana?" Jungkook memutar tubuhnya mengikuti pergerakan Taehyung.

"Pegang ayunannya erat-erat Jungkook, Saem akan menerbangkanmu." Seketika Jungkook tersenyum antusias, menggenggam erat rantai ayunannya, memekik keras saat Taehyung mendorongnya kencang, hangat sangat hangat saat Taehyung melihat Jungkook begitu riang karena dorongannya, terus berteriak agar Taehyung menambah dorongannya, sungguh Taehyung merasa dunia menjadi miliknya.

"Kookie sebentar ya." Taehyung menghentikkan ayunan itu, merogoh sakunya yang bergetar, sementara Jungkook menatap Saemnya bingung, dirinya ingin kembali meminta Saemnya untuk menganyunkannya lagi, namun tidak berani.

"Hah serius? Lima belas menit Jim. Tunggu. Jungkookie maafkan Saem, Saem ada urusan. Mamamu akan segera sampai jangan kemana-mana." Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook, tersenyum lalu berlari menuju mobilnya, dirinya yang saat ini memiliki dua profesi begitu benar-benar merepotkan, namun ini demi malaikatnya, jadi sekuat tenaga Taehyung akan menjalani ini.

Saat dirinya hendak keluar dari gerbang, senyumnya terparti saat Nami telah datang dan menggandeng Jungkook, setidaknya Jungkook sudah aman tak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan lagi. Lalu Taehyung dengan segera. menekan gas dalam-dalam melalui jalanan Seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Mama, hari ini kelas Kookie memiliki guru baru." Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, mengayunkan tangan yang terpaut dengan tangan lembut ibunya.

"Benarkah. Seperti apa gurunya?" Nami tersenyum dan terus melangkahkan kaki menjajari langkah mungil Jungkook.

"Keren Ma, benar-benar terlihat keren. Bahkan tadi Saem menemaniku bermain ayunan, Saem mendorong ayunan Kookie tinggi." Ucap Jungkook antusias. Mengangkat tangan nya mendeskripsikan bagaimana dirinya terbang tinggi wuusshh.

"Wah, kenapa Mama tadi tidak lihat?"

"Saem ada urusan katanya. Mama kita mampir beli ice cream boleh ya?" Jungkook menunjukkan aegyo imutnya. Nami sungguh tidak kuat melihat gigi manis yang seperti kelinci itu.

"Baiklah Mama akan belikan. Setelah itu Mama kembali berangkat kerja, Jungkook janji jangan nakal yah"

"Siap Mama."

..

..

.

Hampir setiap hari Taehyung menemani Jungkook menunggu Mamanya, karena Jungkook bilang, Mamanya telah berpesan bahwa dirinya akan terlambat untuk menjemput karena pekerjaan menumpuk. Hal itu memberi sedikit keuntungan pada Taehyung, karena dirinya dapat lebih lama bersama Jungkook, dan dirinya mendapat banyak umpatan dari Jimin karena menyerahkan seperempat kerjaannya untuk di kerjakan Jimin.

"JungKookie." Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah duduk terdiam di bangku taman sekolahnya, dengan tersenyum lebar Taehyung mendudukan diri di samping Jungkook lalu meletakkan paper bag berwarna baby blue di sampingnya.

"JungKookie, JungKookie tahu Saem bawa apa?" Jungkook menatap Saemnya, menaikkan alis lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Sini Saem pangku." Awalnya Jungkook hanya melongo, lalu dengan malu-malu dirinya berdiri dan dengan bantuan Taehyung kini Jungkook terduduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan Taehyung. Seulah senyum dari bibir Jungkook tercetak, Saemnya begitu hangat, bak seorang Papa yang selama ini Jungkook impikan. Dan Taehyung pun tersenyum menang, untuk pertama kalinya, seorang anak kecil terduduk di pangkuannya, menghangatkan hatinya.

"Lihat yang Saem bawa." Taehyung menyerahkan paper bagnya, yang di terima Jungkook dengan melebarkan mata polosnya, mengambil satu persatu barang yang berada pada paper bag berukuran sedang. Saat melihat robot iron man Jungkook berteriak girang, menggerakkan badannya antusias, ada crayon, beberapa buku cerita, dan juga sebuah topi dengan gambar ironman.

"Woaah keren Saem." Jungkook berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mainan yang Taehyung berikan. Taehyung mengangguk tersenyum mencubit pipi gembul Jungkook.

"Maafkan Saem tidak terlalu mengerti apa kesukaan JungKookie, jadi sekarang katakan apa saja yang JungKookie sukai."

"Semuanya Saem?" masih dengan menggenggam robot ironmannya, Taehyung mengangguk lalu memasangkan topinya ke kepala Jungkook. Merogoh sakunya mengelurakan ponselnya berniat merekam celotehan Jungkook.

"Em Kookie sangat suka ironman dan pororo, Tae Saem taukan?" Taehyung mengangguk lalu menunggu kelanjutan cerita Jungkook. "Kookie sangat suka cake buatan Mama, apalagi yang rasa vanilla dan cokelat Saem, sungguh lezat, jelly Jungkook juga suka, kalo jelly Kookie suka rasa jeruk dan strawberry, tapi semua rasa Kookie suka, ah susu Saem, Kookie suka susu rasa cokelat, setiap mau tidur Kookie minum susu, em sebelum berangkat juga, ah saat main kadang-kadang Mama memberikan susu." "Wah pantas Kookie gendut." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya namun kembali berceloteh "Kookie suka bermain dengan Mingyu, Seokmin, Minghao , Yugyeom, Jaehyun. Bambam" Jungkook menghitung teman-temannya dengan jari mungilnya yang mendapat kekehan dari Taehyung. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Ah popsicle Saem, Kookie suka itu, tapi Mama sering melarang Kookie makan itu." Bibir mungil Jungkook melengkung "Tenang nanti Saem belikan. Terus?" "Banyak Saem, Kookie bingung ngomongnya, tapi yang paling Kookie sukai adalah Mama." Jungkook mengucapkan Mama dengan begitu bahagia, Taehyung terharu, anaknya benar-benar menjadi bocah yang begitu baik. _akupun sayang Mamamu,_ batin Taehyung.

"Lalu Papa JungKookie?" Dada Taehyung tersayat rasanya saat menanyakan seperti itu, Jungkook yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menghentikan cengirannya, menunduk lalu memeluk robot iron mannya.

"Kookie tidak tahu Saem." Jawab Jungkook lemah.

"Eits jangan bersedih jagoan, lihat Saem." Taehyung membawa wajah Kookie untuk menatapnya "Ingat Saem, jadikan Saem sebagai kawan Kookie, Saem janji, akan selalu bersama Kookie, menyayangi Kookie seperti Papa." _Karena aku adalah Papamu._

"Benarkah Saem?" Taehyung mengangguk lalu memeluk erat Jungkook yang kini tersenyum bahagia di dadanya. Bahagianya melebihi saat dirinya menemukan Nami Jungkook, melebihi saat dirinya memenangkan tender, kebahagiaan saat Jungkook di pelukannya melebihi kebahagiaan apapun yang pernah Taehyung rasakan.

"Kookie?" Suara lembut seorang wanita membuat Jungkook menarik diri dari pelukan Taehyung.

"Mama." Teriak Jungkook lalu turun dari pangkuan Taehyung berlari menghampiri Mamanya yang mematung saat melihat seseorang di masa lalunya tengah memangku anaknya.

"T-Tae." Nami tergagap bahkan mengabaikan Jungkook yang tengah memeluk pahanya. Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, tersenyum samar, keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Mama, Mama kenal Tae Saem?" Jungkook menarik-narik ujung kemeja Mamanya agar mendapat perhatian.

"Tid-"

"Nami." Panggilan Taehyung membuat Nami kembali menatap Taehyung. Hanya beberapa detik, lalu merengkuh tubuh anaknya, membawa Jungkook dengan sedikit berlari, Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya melototkan mata, tak kuasa untuk memanggil Jungkook atau Nami. Dirinya hanya diam mematung melihat dua cahaya hidupnya menjauh.

Jika biasanya Jungkook pulang bersama Mamanya dengan berjalan kaki, namun kali ini Nami menyetop taxi, masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Selama perjalanan pulang Jungkook diam memperhatikan Mamanya, Nami hanya terdiam mengelus punggung Jungkook tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Terkadang dirinya terbatuk lalu mencengkram erat celana katunnya, merasakan dadanya terasa sulit bernafas.

.

Taehyung memungut paper yang tergeletak di tanah, hanya robot dan topi yang di bawa Jungkook. Dalam diam Taehyung menangis, merutuki kebodohannya, lidahnya sudah kelu untuk menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Kakinya tak mampu menompang tubuhnya saat ini, Taehyung terduduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya, merasa dadanya begitu panas.

"Kookie, katakan pada Mama, siapa orang tadi?" Nami baru berbicara saat meletakkan Jungkook di sofa apartemennya, lalu berjongkok melepas sepatu Jungkook.

"Tae Saem Ma." Sebenarnya Jungkook agak ketakukan, karena baru kali ini Mamanya seperti ini.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Nami terduduk di samping Jungkook, lalu melepas dasi dan kancing baju Jungkook dengan tergesa.

"Mama." Jungkook menangis ketakutan dengan perlakuan Mamanya, menyadarkan Nami dengan apa yang telah perbuat pada anaknya, segera dirinya memeluk Jungkook, meminta maaf atas sikapnya, namun hal itu tak membuat Jungkook terdiam tetapi membuat Jungkook menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Maafkan Mama sayang." Nami ikut menangis, membodohi dirinya yang memperlakukan Jungkook tidak sewajarnya. Saat memeluk Jungkook, dirinya baru tersadar ada pemisah di antara keduanya.

"Kookie kau membawa robot siapa?" Nami menghapus jejak air matanya, mengerutkan dahi menyadari anaknya memakai sebuah topi.

"T-Tae Saem mem-berikan Ko-Kookie." Jawab Jungkook sesenggukkan, membuat Nami kembali merafalkan kata maaf.

"Paman Chollie membelikanmu cheese burger, kau mau?" Jungkook mengangguk dalam tangisnya.

.

.

"Shit Jim, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun." Taehyung melempar asal sepatunya, Jimin yang baru saja mengganti pakaian kantornya dengan pakaian rumah terlonjak kaget saat melihat Taehyung dengan berantakannya terduduk di sofanya.

"Ngomong yang benar Tae." Jimin membiarkan saja sepatu yang di lempar Taehyung, memilih mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan sahabatnha.

"Aku bertemu Nami." Taehyung memijat pangkal hidungnya sambil terpejam.

"Daebak lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu? Aku diam seperti orang bodoh, sementara Nami lari terbirit-birit menggendong Jungkook. Dan Nami begitu pucat astaga." Jimin melirik paper bag yang berada di samping Taehyung. Ia tahu paper bag tersebut, karena dia ikut membantu Taehyung memilih mainan untuk Jungkook, karena demi apa, Taehyung sangat bodoh untuk urusan anak-anak.

"Bagaimana mainannya?" Jimin mengangkat kakinya dengan posisi bersila.

"Jungkook membawa iron man dan topinya."

"Syukurlah, setidaknya tidak terlalu sia-sia." Jimin melirik jam yang berada di dinding ruang tamunya lalu kembali melirik Taehyung.

"Tidurlah di kamar, Yoongi Hyung akan datang. Jika dia sudah memasak, akan kubangunkan kau." Taehyung mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruang kamar yang biasa ia tempati jika menginap di rumah Jimin.

Jimin mengambil ponselnya menghubungi Yoongi-kekasihnya-yang memiliki gander sama sepertinya, bagi Jimin kekasihnya bahkan lebih cantik dari seluruh perempuan di dunia. Menanyakan kapan kekasihnya akan sampai di apartemennya, dan sukses mendapat omelan dari Yoongi karena Jimin baru menelponnya lima menit yang lalu.

.

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak Taehyung bertemu Nami, namun perlakuan pada Jungkook tetap sama. Dia bahkan memamerkan sayangnya pada Jungkook di depan murid-murid lain, yang terkadang membuat murid-murid lain iri.

"JungKookie coba sini Saem lihat pekerjaanmu." Jungkook berdiri membawa buku tulis dengan corak spiderman, berjalan dengan langkah mungil menghampiri Taehyung yang terduduk di kursinya.

"Ini Saem." Taehyung melirik hasil penjumlahan dan pengurangan yang di kerjakan Jungkook, tersenyum saat melihat beberapa hasilnya yang salah.

"Ini masih salah, lihat begini caranya, sini." Tanpa sadar Taehyung membawa Jungkook dalam pangkuannya, mengajarkan cara menghitung yang benar, membuat Jungkook terkikik bahagia, dan merasa menang lalu melirik teman-temannya yang melihatnya dengan raut terkagum.

"Saem, punyaku." Seokmin berlari menghampiri Taehyung, menyodorkan buku corak sepakbola, merengek meminta di pangku seperti Jungkook. Taehyung tertawa lalu menyanggupi. Dan akhirnya para murid maju ke depan untuk meminta bergantian di pangku, Jungkook masih bergeming terduduk dipaha kanan Taehyung, sementara paha kiri Taehyung sudah berkali-kali ganti penumpang yang meminta pangku. Karena Taehyung adalah guru dengan cap keren di mata anak-anak, sehingga seluruh murid di kelas itu begitu mengagumi Taehyung.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung bolak-balik mengangkat temannya untuk di pangku membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir. Pipinya memanas, Jungkook tak suka, orang yang selalu menemaninya menunggu Mama, orang yang selalu menemaninya bermain saat dirinya sendiri, orang yang memberinya kehangatan bak seorang Papa kini di perebutkan oleh teman-temannya. Akhirnya tangis Jungkook pecah, membuat anak-anak yang sedari tadi ramai menjadi bungkam, Taehyung langsung memfokuskan diri pada Jungkook, matanya membola melihat anak di pangkuannya menangis begitu kencang.

"Maaaaaa." Jungkook terus terisak, sementara Taehyung gelagapan, bangkit membawa Jungkook dalam gendongannya, membawa Jungkook keluar, terus mengelus punggung puteranya. Sementara anak-anak yang lain terus memandang Jungkook heran, terus terdiam bahkan saat Jungkook sudah di bawa keluar kelas.

"Tenang sayang. Kumohon." Taehyung menaik turunkan badan Jungkook yang berada di gendongannya. Membawa Jungkook ke halaman sekolah, agar tangisan Jungkook tidak mengganggu kelas lain.

"Sstt, kenapa? Cup cup. Jagoan Papa jangan menangis." Jungkook yang mendengar kata Papa langsung berhenti menangis, mengedip-ngedipkan mata basahnya menatap Taehyung. Taehyung memberikan wajah bodohnya, dirinya keceplosan.

"A-anu. Kookie, jika kau ingin jadi jagoan Papamu, jangan menangis oke." Jungkook masih mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum, tangan terangkat untuk menghapus sisa air mata puteranya, membuang ingus Jungkook tanpa jijik. Sungguh bukan Taehyung sekali.

"Lebih baik kita pulang jagoan." Taehyung membawa Jungkook untuk menemui kepala sekolahnya, meminta izin, dan meminta seorang guru untuk menggantikan kelasnya.

Dan berakhirlah Taehyung dan Jungkook saat ini di sebuah taman bermain terbesar di Seoul. Jungkook masih berada di gendongannya sejak keluar dari mobil, hidungnya masih merah akibat tangisannya. Taehyung merasa bersyukur karena Jimin sering meletakkan cemilan di mobilnya, sehingga sedari tadi selama perjalanan, meski sesenggukkan, Jungkook diam asyik memakan cemilan yang Taehyung miliki.

"Nah Kookie ayo kita bermain." Taehyung membawa Jungkook berlari, dan langsung mendapat pekikan bahagia dari Jungkook. Mereka mencoba seluruh wahana yang aman untuk anak seusia Jungkook. Membeli bando kelinci untuk Jungkook kecilnya dan bando beruang untuk dirinya. Dan jika di lihat, mereka seperti pasangan Ayah dan Anak yang begitu bahagia. Karena memang, baik Jungkook dan Taehyung, mereka benar-benar sangat bahagia. Bagaimana Taehyung membawa Jungkook dalam gendongannya, bermain pesawat-pesawatan dengan Jungkook berada di lengan kokohnya, menjajali eskrim yang berakhir belepotan di baju Jungkook, dan lagi-lagi, Taehyung yang dulu memiliki sifat anti mengotori tubuhnya, kini malah membuat kemejanya menjadi kotor untuk membersihkan noda Jungkook.

Taehyung tak memikirkan waktu, karena sebelumnya dia berhasil meminta nomor Nami kepada kepala sekolah, dengan alasan untuk membawa Jungkook pulang pada Nami. Taehyung tak perlu menanyakan dimana alamat Nami, karena dia sendiri sudah mengetahuinya.

Setelah keluar dari mobil，Taehyung tertawa melirik Jungkook yang kesusahan membawa barang-barangnya. Karena hari ini, semua yang menjadi keinginan Jungkook terpenuhi, berbagai mainan dan baju ia beli. Begitu banyak paper bag yang hanya berisi barang Jungkook tertenteng oleh Taehyung, sementara Jungkook berjalan memimpin menunjukkan letak apartemennya.

"Mama." Teriak Jungkook saat ibunya membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Menerjang Nami yang masih terbalut pakaian kerjanya. Nami mengusak rambut Jungkook lalu beralih menatap lelaki yang sedari tadi berada di belakang puteranya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Nami dengan wajah begitu pucatnya, "Nami, kau kenapa?" Taehyung maju selangkah untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah mantan kekasinya.

"Tetap disitu Tae. Jangan berlagak peduli." Nami melirik tentengan yang di bawa Taehyung lalu menghela nafas menundukkan kepala menatap Jungkook.

"Hm jadi Kookie merepotkan Tae Saem?" Tanya Nami dengan lembut. Taehyung yang mendengar itu entah kenapa merasa begitu sakit. Nami menyebutnya dengan Tae Saem. Seolah tak pernah akan mengenalkannya sebagai ayah dari Jungkook.

"Tidak Mama, Tae Saem yang menyuruh Kookie beli apa saja, ia kan Saem?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu, membuat Taehyung tertawa lepas lalu berjongkook menghampiri puteranya.

"Benar JungKookie." Jungkook tersenyum mendengar jawaban gurunya, membiarkan Taehyung menberantakan rambutnya.

"Em, masuklah Tae. Aku akan memasak." Ajakan Nami membuat Taehyung membatu. Bahkan dirinya tak sadar jika Jungkook dan Nami telah masuk ke dalam, dirinya masih mencerna kalimat Nami hingga akhirnya dirinya tersenyum sendiri, membiarkan degupan jantungnya yang bahkan Taehyung dapat mendengarnya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian Jungkook, Nami membiarkan Jungkook duduk di lantai, membongkar seluruh belanjaannya. Taehyung tersenyum saat melirik Jungkook yang tanpa henti bergumam takjub melihat mainan barunya.

"Nami." Nami menulikan telinganya, terus berkonsentrasi pada masakannya.

"Nami. Jeon Nami." Suara tegas Taehyung menghentikkan aktivitas Nami. Dirinya membeku setelah delapan tahun lamanya, dirinya kembali mendengar suara mutlak yang di miliki Taehyung, yang sialnya begitu ia rindukan.

"Nami, aku sungguh meminta maaf." Taehyung merubah nadanya menjadi begitu lembut, Nami masih membelakanginya.

"Ku mohon, aku tahu semua kesalahanku. Kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan lagi." Taehyung dengan pelan menghampiri mantan kekasihnya yang masih terdiam. Saat hendak menyentuh pundak, Nami segera berbalik.

"Sudahlah Tae, itu masa lalu. Anggap saja itu tak terjadi, kau boleh menikah dan menganggap Jungkook bukan anakmu." Bagai di sambar petir, perkataan Nami bagai menggosongkan hatinya.

"Kau gila, dia puteraku, dan selamanya dia adalah puteraku." Emosi Taehyung seketika meluap. Nami tahu mantan kekasihnya adalah lelaki yang gampang tersulut emosinya.

"Tae, tak ingatkah kau tak pernah menginginkannya?"

"Persetan, jika kau mengatakannya, tentu aku menerimanya-"

"Kau pernah mengatakan sesuatu , ingat Tae." Kalimat telak itu menyadarkan Taehyung akan kebodohannya.

"nam- maafkan aku komohon ak-" perkataan Taehyung terpotong saat melihat Nami menyentuh pelipisnya, menopangkan tubuhnya pada tangan yang mencengkram pada sisi table top nya.

"Nam kau kenapa?" panik Taehyung.

"Ak-aku tak apa. Tolong jangan katakan pada puteraku." Nami berjalan gontai meninggalkan Taehyung yang mematung. Yang menerka-nerka sendiri keadaan Nami.

.

.

Nami membiarkan Taehyung sering mengunjungi rumahnya. Membiarkan Taehyung yang mengantar Jungkook pulang. Karena ia tahu, apapun yang ia lakukan, ikatan ayah dan anak takan terputus. Dan melihat Jungkook begitu bahagia saat bersama Taehyung membuatnya juga ikut menghangat.

"Kookie sudah cukup jellynya." Nami menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Mama baru dua." Jungkook menunjukkan kedua buah jari kanannya.

"Awas ya kalo nambah." Nami lalu melangkah menuju dapur melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya terkikik. Karena perkataan sang Mama tak akan mereka dengarkan. Taehyung yang begitu sayangnya, akan membiarkan Jungkook memakan berapapun jelly kesukaannya. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang tengah bermain seketika berhenti saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Jungkook segera berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"Paman Chollie." Teriak Jungkook saat menjumpai orang yang dengan senyum gagahnya merentangkan tangan lalu memeluk Jungkook.

"Hey anak manis. Ya ampun belepotan sekali." Jungkook kembali masuk namun kini pada gendongan seorang pria gagah yang baru pertama kali Taehyung jumpai.

"Oh ada tamu?"

"Paman turun. Paman Chollie kenalkan ini Tae Saem." Setelah di turunkan Jungkook berlari lalu memeluk Taehyung.

"Tae Saem, dia Paman Chollie."

"Ah, Choi Seunghceol." Seunghceol berjalan menghampiri Taehyung mengulurkan tangan.

"Kim Taehyung, kau?-" Taehyung membalas uluran tangan pria di depannya.

"Oh aku kekasih Nami. Kau sendiri? Kau begitu dekat si manis ini." Seketika dunia Taehyung kembali runtuh. Pria di depannya ini adalah kekasih wanita yang tak lama akan Taehyung jadikan miliknya. Nami tak pernah mengatakan ini, sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung apapun tentang hubungannya. Taehyung hanya terdiam, dia tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa.

"Siapa Kookie? Oh Seunghceol." Teriak Nami saat keluar dari ruang dapur. "Makanan sudah siap. Ayo semuanya makan."

Nami, Taehyung dan Seunghceol makan dengan tenang. Hanya Jungkook yang berceloteh. Ketiga orang dewasa tersebut sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Setelah memberikan susu untuk Jungkook, Nami menemani Jungkook untuk terlelap. Taehyung dan Seunghceol saling diam, sangat canggung bagi keduanya.

"i-ni sudah malam. Ka-kalian tidak pulang?" Nami datang dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajahnya, kedua pria tersebut berdiri panik bahkan saat tiba-tiba Nami ambruk jatuh ke lantai. Segera menelpon ambulans, namun memikirkan Jungkook yang sendiri, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menemani Jungkook. Membiarkan Seunghceol sendirian menemani Nami yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Bahkan malam ini Taehyung kembali tak bisa tidur, meski pertama kalinya, Jungkook terlelap di sampingnya, pikirannya masih kalut memikirkan kondisi Nami. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus dahi Jungkook, tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook terlelap sungguh persis saat Nami terlelap, benar-benar duplikat yang sempurna.

.

"Eugh." Jungkook menggeliat di kasurnya, sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendelanya membuat Jungkook harus rela terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Pagi jagoan." Suara berat yang sudah Jungkook hafal menyadarkan Jungkook dari dirinya yang masih setengah merem.

"Saem." Teriak Jungkook saat melihat Jungkook dengan cengiran paginya. "Saem" untuk kedua kalinya Jungkook teriak lalu menubruk Taehyung dengan pelukan. "Saem disini."

"Iya sayang, cepat bangun, kita akan menjenguk Mama."

"Mama?" Jungkook melepas pelukannya.

"Iya cepat mandi."

Jungkook menangis saat melihat Mamanya terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat yang tidak Jungkook ketahui menempel pada tubuh Mamanya. Menangis terisak saat Mamanya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya, Taehyung kewalahan untuk menenangkan Jungkook.. dan memilih membawa Jungkook pulang dan mempercayakan Nami pada Seunghceol.

.

.

Taehyung menutup buku cerita yang selesai ia baca, namun bocah cilik di sampingnya masih belum mau menutup mata. Helanaan nafas keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Sudah lima hari dia bolak-balik kantor, rumah sakit, lalu sekolahan, beruntung ada Seunghceol yang dapat membantu bergantian menjaga Nami dan Jungkook.

"Hei jagoan kapan kau tidur?" Taehyung terus mengelus puncak kepala Jungkook.

"Kookie tidak mengantuk."

"Em bagaimana kalau gantian Kookie yang bercerita."

"Bercerita apa Saem?" sesungguhnya Taehyung sudah muak dengan panggilan Saem, dirinya sudah ingin sekali mendengar nama panggilan yang seharusnya Jungkook ucapkan padanya. Namun dia urungkan karena Taehyung bahkan juga belum siap untuk semua itu.

"Em siapa itu Paman Chollie?" Jungkook sempat berpikir lalu mengangguk.

"Paman Chollie adalah paman terbaik Kookie, dia sering bermain kesini, menemani Kookie, Paman Chollie begitu baik."

"Oh ya? Baikan mana sama Saem?" kembali Jungkook berusaha berpikir.

"Tentu Saem. Tae Saem yang terbaik." Jungkook mengacungkan jempolnya. "tapi kata Mama Paman Chollie akan jadi Papa Kookie nanti." Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Taehyung serasa kalut, tidak, tidak ada boleh yang mengambil Jungkook dan Nami dari hidupnya.

"Kookie dengar" Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook menuju pangkuannya, memegang lembut kedua pipi Jungkook "Saem akan jujur, kau Kookie, JungKookie, anak kandung Taehyung, Kookie ini Papa sayang." Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung, Taehyung terus berusaha menjelaskan hingga saat Jungkook menubruknya lalu menangis, berteriak _**Papa**_ , sungguh, lagi-lagi kebahagiaan Taehyung bertambah akibat bocah cilik di dekapannya sekarang.

"Maafkan Papa sayang, maafkan Papa."

.

.

Saat ini ruangan Nami terasa begitu canggung, terdapat dua lelaki dewasa di samping kanan dan kiri, lelaki sama-sama mapan, tampan, penuh karisma, dan sama-sama mencintai dirinya dan puteranya.

"Nam, aku sudah memberi tahu Kookie." Taehyung mengawali pembicaraan, Seunghceol yang sudah mengetahui masalah ini hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah, sementara Nami melototkan matanya tak percaya.

"Aku mengatakannya, dan dia menerimaku." Jeda sebentar. "Jadi Nami katakan, masikah kau mencintaiku?" Taehyung memandang lembut sosok yang kini terbaring lemah.

"Tid." Nami menggelengkan kepalanya namun ucapannya terpotong oleh suara serak Seunghceol

"Dia mencintaimu."

"Cheol."

"Diam Nami, aku tahu, akan kuejaskan-"

"Seunghceol kumohon." Seunghceol mengabaikan rengekan kekasihnya, dirinya menatap mantap netra Taehyung. Taehyung mematung menunggu kelanjutan Seunghceol.

"Aku mencintai Nami saat ia bekerja di kantorku 3 tahun lalu. Aku menyukainya diam-diam, mencari latar belakangnya, saat ku ketahui ia adalah single parents tak melunturkanku untuk mengaguminya. Aku mencintainya, mengejarnya, sesering aku menyatakan perasaanku, sesering pula ia menolakku. Aku begitu menyayanginya bahkan aku sangat menyayangi Jungkook bagai puteraku. Hingga Nami lelah dan menerimaku-"

"Chollie aku tidak lelah kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu." Nami dengan cepat memotong kalimat Seunghceol yang lagi tak di hiraukan oleh Seunghceol.

"Dia selalu bilang mencintai orang lain, aku tak tahu siapa. Namun dalam buku kerja, memo kerjanya, tertulis huruf V. aku tak tahu siapa dia, Nami tak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Hingga akhirnya Nami menerimaku, aku menganggapnya kekasihku, namun aku tak melihat banyak cinta saat Nami memandangku. Aku pernah melihatnya menulis V dengan mata berbinar, dan aku tahu, cintanya memang untuk pria dengan nama V. Hingga saat bertemu pertama kali denganmu, aku sama sekali tak mengira kau adalah V, namun mata yang Nami dan Jungkook pancarkan saat melihatmu, aku menemukan cinta di mata mereka. Well, ku akui aku begitu sakit, bahkan hingga saat ini aku masih mengharapkan Nami menjadi isteriku. Namun, karena aku begitu bodoh mencintai Nami, aku ingin dia bahagia, dengan orang yang ia sayang. Jadi hari ini, aku resmi memutuskan Nami, dia milikmu saat ini, oh bukanya aku memperlakukan Nami seperti barang yang di oper, namun lelaki di hadapanku adalah pilihan terbaik dimana aku harus menitipkan permata berhargaku. Ini memang bukan hakku, namun sebagai orang yang menyayangi Nami, kumohon, bahagiakan mereka, sembuhkan Nami, kapanpun kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan menghubungiku." Tanpa aba-aba, Nami menerjang Seunghceol, menangis di dada bidang yang beberapa detik yang lalu beralih status menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Taehyung tak kuasa mendengar ini, dia melangkahkan lebar kakinya, ikut menerjang Seunghceol dalam pelukan tangisnya, menggumamkan kata terimakasih.

Segera setelah kondisi Nami membaik, Taehyung yang telah melamar Nami saat Seunghceol memutus hubungan mereka, Taehyung memilih untuk segera meminang pujaan hatinya. Dengan pemberkatan di gereja lalu pesta kecil-kecilan, acara pernikahan itu berlangsung sakral dan bahagia.

Taehyung tak pernah membayangkan sebahagia ini saat menyematkan cincin berlian pada jari manis Nami. Taehyung tak pernah begitu memiliki sesuatu yang berharga sebelum menyadari ada malaikat manis yang tersenyum saat dirinya mencium lembut Nami. dan sekali lagi, cahaya Taehyung telah kembali, bahkan cahaya ini lebih besar dari perkiraannya. Cahaya yang selalu menghangatkannya, cahaya yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya, dan Taehyung berjanji, tak akan melunturkan kembali cahaya itu.

"Tae, aku begitu bahagia." Mereka masih terduduk di kursi pengantin. Nami terlihat begitu kelelahan, jadi Taehyung memutuskan menunda sesi untuk lempar bunga.

"Aku juga bahagia sayang."

"Tae berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersama Jungkook." Taehyung melirik anak kebanggaannya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Jimin Yoongi dan Hoseok, lalu kembali menatap isterinya, menggenggam lembut tangan isterinya yang begitu dingin.

"Aku akan menjagamu dan dan Jungkook selamanya." Taehyung memajukan wajahnya, mencium bibir merah jambu isterinya, tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Sehari setelah membawa Nami ke hotel, kondisi Nami memburuk. Taehyung dengan panik membawa Nami kerumah sakit yang seminggu lalu baru Nami tempati. Taehyung gelisah saat menunggu Nami di depan ruang operasi, Jimin yang beraada di sampingnya hanya terus menunduk. Sementara Jungkook berada di apartemen Yoongi, setelah menghubungi Seunghceol tentang kondisi Nami, Taehyung kembali berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya.

Saat dokter keluar dari ruang operasi, Taehyung langsung berlari membrondong sang dokter dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Kenyataan pahit adalah saat sang dokter hanya menunduk lalu menggeleng lemah, menggumamkan kata maaf.

Taehyung ambruk, berteriak histeris, bahkan hendak memukul dokter namun tercegah oleh Jimin yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tae sadarlah."

Adalah dimana dia melihat kembali neraka yang mengguyurnya saat isteri tercinta nya keluar dengan badan tertutup oleh kain, Taehyung berlari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nami. meneriakkan namanya. Berharap air matanya dapat membuat isterinya kembali hidup.

"Nami sayang bangun. Hey!-"

"Nami , jung-Jungkook membutuhkanmu Nami."

Karena apapun yang Taehyung lakukan adalah percuma, isterinya pergi dengan senyum yang dapat Taehyung lihat. Terus menyumpahi kanker paru-paru yang berani-berani bersemayam di tubuh isterinya lalu tanpa ampun mengambil nyawa ibu dari anaknya.

Taehyung seakan gila, namun sekelebat bayangan anaknya yang tertawa riang, memanggilnya Papa membuyarkan histerisnya, tidak, cahaya Taehyung sepenuhnya belum luntur. Tidak, masih ada satu cahaya yang harus Tae hidupkan untuk terus menyinarinya. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat isterinya kembali di bawa para perawat.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi isteriku, terimakasih telah melahirkan Jungkook. Terimakasih dengan tetap mencintai pria brengsek sepertiku hingga akhir hayatmu. Maafkan aku _terlalu terlambat_ menemukanmu. Menemukan Nami sayang. Terimakasih."

.

Tak pernah ada yang semenyakitkan ini saat melihat putera semata wayangnya menangis sejadi-jadinya bahkan pingsan saat melihat jenazah Mamanya berada dalam peti. Taehyung tak kuat melihat anaknya begitu lemah. Maka dengan sekuat tenaga, Taehyung membopong Jungkook yang sudah sadar, membawa Jungkook untuk mengikuti acara pemakan Mamanya.

"Sayang, jagoan Papa. Kau ingat apa yang Mama bilang? Jadilah kuat, bukan hanya untuk Papa, untuk dirimu sendiri. Jadi jagoan, ayo menjadi kuat bersama-sama. Kita harus menjadi tim yang hebat, membuat Mama bahagia. Setuju jagoan?" semangat Taehyung kembali bangkit saat Jungkook mengangguk lembut dan berkata bahwa akan menambahkan iron man untuk tim nya, setidaknya, cahaya ini akan terus Taehyung jaga, bahkan jika nyawa akan di pertanyakan kelak.

Tbc.?


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Late?**

.

Kim Taehyung

.

.

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

Empat hari setelah kematian isteri sekaligus ibu dari anaknya, Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke Daegu- rumah ibu Taehyung. Setelah meletakkan beberapa setel baju milik Jungkook ke lemari, Taehyung keluar mencari anaknya yang tadi di iming-imingi cokelat,cake dan permen agar Jungkook mau dekat dengan ibu Taehyung. Niat Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke rumah ibunya adalah agar Jungkook ada yang merawat beberapa hari selama Taehyung menyiapkan segala hal nanti di Seoul. Memberikan yang terbaik untuk jagoan kecilnya.

"Kookie sudah sayang, kasian Grandma sedari tadi memangkumu." Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang tengah berceloteh di pangkuan Grandmanya, dengan memegang dua buah cookies Jungkook terus bercerita tentang dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Huss, aku justru sangat bahagia memangku cucuku yang tampan ini, iya kan Kookie?" Grandma membersihkan remahan cookies yang menempel di sudut bibir si mungil, Jungkook mengangguk lucu sembari memamerkan gigi kelincinya membuat Taehyung tertawa.

"Ya sudah, Papa mau mandi dulu."

"Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Kau baru datang tadi pagi, dan besok sudah kembali lagi ke Seoul?" Taehyung merenggangkan badannya terdengar bunyi tulang yang bergesakan.

"Tidak Ibu, Jungkook harus sekolah sebentar lagi, aku ingin urusanku cepat selesai. Apakah Bibi Shin sering kemari?"

"Iya terkadang, mungkin besok kesini, aku meminta dia untuk membuat Kare, kuyakin Jungkookie akan suka masakan Bibimu." Taehyung tersenyum mengangguk lalu melenggang perrgi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kau sudah meminum susu sayang?" Jungkook mengangguk lalu merangkak menuju ranjang, berbaring di sebelah Papanya yang telah menutup buku tebalnya.

"Kau mengantuk?" Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah." Taehyung ikut berbaring lalu menyelimuti dirinya dan anaknya. "Selama Kookie di sini jangan nakal yah, Papa tidak akan lama. Menurutlah pada Grandma."

"Iya Papa." Jungkook terlalu mengantuk untuk meladeni Papanya, kepalanya ia gesekkan pada dada bidang Taehyung, menyamankan diri. Taehyung terkekeh lalu mengecup kepala jagoannya, menggumamkan kalimat _selamat tidur_ lalu menyusul anaknya menemui alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Tidak, letakkan di sebelah sana, ya kekiri sedikit. Jim kulkas dan tv yang ku pesan kapan datang?" Taehyung begitu lelah, sungguh, sudah tiga hari dirinya bolak balik apartemen, berbagai toko , lalu ke kantornya. Bahkan Taehyung tak ingat kapan terakhir dirinya makan. Ini semua demi Jungkook. Taehyung merombak isi ruangan kantornya, agar Jungkook bisa nyaman jika anaknya menemaninya bekerja, bahkan Taehyung membeli seluruh kebutuhan Jungkook, tv agar anaknya dapat menonton kartun kesayangannya, sofa untuk anaknya yang nyaman jika anaknya tertidur, dvd dan kaset kartun kegemaran Jungkook, kulkas untuk menempatkan seluruh makanan Jungkook, rak buku yang berisi buku cerita Jungkook, alat menggambar , bahkan Taehyung membeli banyak mainan untuk di pajang di ruangan miliknya. Jadilah ruangan luas Taehyung bukan seperti ruangan untuk bekerja namun lebih mirip tempat bermain anak. Sementara apartemen Taehyung di rombak untuk Jungkook juga, mendesain kamar Jungkook senyaman dan seimut mungkin, mengganti seluruh barang yang berbahaya menggantinya dengan yang lebih aman jika Jungkook akan bermain di dalam apartemen.

"Mungkin nanti sore. Dimana harus ku letakkan supermen ini?"

"Taruh dekat kaset saja, kapan Tuan So akan sampai?" Taehyung menatap jam tangannya, lalu kembali melihat perabotan di rungannya.

"Mungkin satu jam lagi, kau bersiaplah, kau terlihat..berantakan." Jimin menatap Taehyung dari atas kebawah, menggelengkan kepala melihat penampilan Taehyung.

"Oke Jim, kau urus sisanya ya, aku mau menghubungi Kookie lalu bersiap."

"Serahkan padaku."

.

.

"Grandma, seperti apa Papa waktu kecil?" Tanya Jungkook yang asik mengunyah sushi buatan Grandmanya, sementara yang di tanyai masih asik menonton drama favorit sore harinya.

"Grandma." Jungkook menarik daster grandmanya, meminta perhatian grandma tersayangnya.

"Eh apa sayang?" Sang Grandma menoleh lalu mengelus lembut pipi Jungkook yang lucu jika tengah memakan sesuatu.

"Grandma, seperti apa Papa dulu, waktu Papa kecil."

"Oo Papa, em, Papa dulu sangat bandel, benar-benar bandel, Kookie tahu? Papa mu suka sekali mencuri buah milik Paman Donghae-tetangga grandma- lalu membagikan buahnya pada teman-temannya termasuk Paman Donghae." Jungkook mengernyit "Awalnya Paman Donghae sangat bahagia saat di beri buah oleh Papa, namun lama-lama ia tahu itu adalah buahnya sendiri yang ia jaga mati-matian, karena Paman Donghae adalah orang yang pelit untuk membagikan buah-buahnya, lalu saat Paman Donghae memergoki Papamu memanjat pohonnya, Paman Donghae marah-marah, alhasil Papamu tidak berani turun sampe sore dan tertidur di atas pohon sana." Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak ."Grandma la-gi." Jungkook merengek masih dengan tawanya.

"Waktu dulu Papamu dengan sengaja menceburkan diri ke kolam, masih dengan seragam. Katanya ia terpeleset di pinggir kolam, padahal jika pagi Taehyung tak pernah melewati kolam, alhasil seragamnya bahas dan papamu merengek tak ingin sekolah karena seragamnya basah, padahal papamu punya dua seragam, katanya dia sukanya sama yang basah, yang bahas katanya bisa bikin papamu lebih keren, alhasil Papamu tidak berangkat, dan ternyata dia sudah janjian dengan Jimin temannya, untuk bermain sepeda."

"Hahahaha Uncle Jimin?"

"Iya dia sahabat terbaik Papamu-" sore itu Jungkook habiskan untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Papanya yang ternyata benar-benar nakal.

.

.

"Papa, benar ini kamar Kookie?" Taehyung mengangguk, membiarkan anak semata wayangnya berlari menerjang ranjang dengan selimut bergambar iron man, Taehyung sengaja mendekor kamar Jungkook dengan seimut mungkin, cat warna baby blue, berbagai gambar kartun tertempel di dinding, berbagai robot terpampang di lemari khusus untuk memajang mainan Jungkook, semua yang Jungkook sukai ada dalam kamar mungilnya.

"Papa, boleh Kookie tidur sekarang?" Taehyung tertawa lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau belum makan kawan, ayo makan dulu, Papa sudah memesan makanan, sebaiknya kita cuci muka dulu. Kau lapar kan sehabis perjalanan dari Daegu?"

"Sedikit Papa, makan di kamar Kookie aja ya, sama iron man." Jungkook membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut lembut yang benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

"Tidak, kamarmu nanti kotor. Ayo cuci muka." Taehyung menggendong Jungkook mengecupi pipi gembul yang tak pernoh bosan untuk ia kecup.

.

.

"Papa besok Kookie sekolah?" Kini mereka berada dalam kamar Jungkook, Taeyung telah selesai membacakan komik kartun untuk Jungkook.

"Tentu, Papa sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Jja, tidur." Taehyung menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada anaknya.

"Papa tidur disini?" Taehyung berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk, membawa Jungkook dalam dekapannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung bangun pukul 5 dan langsung menyiapkan sarapan untuk putranya. Seluruh kebutuhan memasak sudah berada dalam dapurnya, namun yang jadi masalah, Taehyung tak pernah memegang kompor dan teflon.

"Bukankah Kookie suka susu? Ah ya, lebih baik membuat susu dulu." Setelah membuat susu untuk Jungkook, Taehyung membuka internet, mencari cara mengolah sarapan sehat untuk anaknya. 15 menit ia habiskan untukmencari referensi hingga menemukan cara membuat omelet sehat bergizi untuk anaknya.

Taehyung memecah telur ke dalam mangkuk, mendecak sebal saat remahannya ikut terbawa, berakhir dirinya memunguti keping-keping cangkang yang ikut masuk ke dalam mangkuk. Mengiris beberapa sayuran, bergegas mengambil kotak aidsnya, jari telunjuk kirinya teriris, melanjutkan kembali memotong sayuran dan beberapa bawang, dan kali ini jaring kelingkingnya yang teriris. Taehyung menghela nafas sedih, benar-benar berat pekerjaan para wanita ini. Taehyung melirik jam dindingnya, berlari ke kamar anaknya, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih sepuluh.

"Sayang, bangun hey." Taehyung ikut merebahkan diri di samping Jungkook, dirinya benar-benar kelelahan, namun berusaha membangunkan jagoan ciliknya.

"Kookie sayang, bangun." _**Eeung**_ hanya geliatan yang Jungkook lakukan. Memeluk reat gulingnya menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk terus tertidur.

"Bangun jagoan saatnya sekolah." Taehyung terduduk lalu menggelitik badan Jungkook, Jungkook terkekeh setengah tidur. Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Bahkan saat di kamar mandi Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya sambil berdiri, Taehyung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa imutnya Jungkook. Taehyung membuka satu persatu kancing baju tidur Jungkook, mencubit pipi gembulnya agar Jungkook terbangun.

"Bangun jagoan, ayo mandi." Cipratan air yang mengenai wajah Jungkook sukses membuat Jungkook terbangun. Mereka tertawa saat Taehyung memandikan Jungkook, Jungkook dengan jailnya menumpahkan shampoo anak-anaknya ke kepala Papa nya, mengeramasi papanya yang bahkan masih memakai pakaian utuhnya. Pagi ini mereka benar-benar begitu bahagia.

"Papa ini apa?" Jungkook telah siap dengan seragamnya, terduduk manis di meja makan, Taehyung sedang mondar-mandir mencari sepatu Jungkook.

"Omelet sayang, bukankah Mama juga sering membuatkanmu?" Jungkook memicingkan mata saat melihat sebuah benda atau makanan yang tak berbentuk di depannya. Dan Jungkook rasa omelet Mamanya memiliki bentuk yang sempurna dan..tidak lembek.

"Sini pakai sepatumu." Taehyung dengan telaten memakaikan sepatu kecil kepada puteranya, Jungkook hanya terdiam masih bingung dengan benda di depannya. "Em, itu bisa di makan kok. Papa suapkan ya." Taehyung menyuapkan sesendok omelet untuk Jungkook, baru beberapa detik omeletnya masuk ke dalam mulut, Jungkook langsung memuntahkannya, Taehyung dengan sigap mengadahkan tangannya menerima omelet yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

"Separah itu kah?" Taehyung bertanya sambil membersihkan bibir Jungkook, Jungkook hanya mengangguk dengan raut bingungnya. Taehyung hanya meringis canggung lalu menyodorkan susu buatannya.

"Papa ini dingin." Taehyung menepuk kasar jidatnya, bodohnya membuat susu satu jam lalu, seharusnya dirinya ingat Jungkook di pagi hari akan meminum susu hangat.

"Maafkan Papa, akan Papa buatkan yang baru, em dengan roti tentunya agar kau sarapan."

"Papa sudah siang. Kookie bisa terlambat."

"Tidak, kau tahu Papamu mantan pembalap?"

"Benarkah?" Mata Jungkook berbinar, bersenandung ria menanti susu dan rotinya di sediakan Papanya.

.

"Papa tadi sangat keren." Mereka terhenti di depan gerbang sekolahan Jungkook. Jungkook mengacungkan dua jempolnya setelah mengikuti aksi negbut Papanya yang beitu keren baginya.

"Jelas, _Papa_. Sudah sana masuk." Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook lalu bibir mungilnya, mengusap lembut rambut halus anakya.

"Papa tidak masuk?"

"Tidak, Papa berhenti menjadi guru. Sudah, nanti Papa jemput. Hati-hati sayang." Taehyung memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi guru karena kesibukannya di kantor dan ingin memilii banyak waktu untuk menemani Jungkook, lagipula, menjadi guru hanya alibinya untuk dapat mendekati Jungkook dulu.

.

.

"Hey Kookie, akhirnya kau masuk." Seluruh anak berlari menghampiri Jungkook terutama Mingyu yang kini menggandeng sahabatnya ini.

"Tentu aku masuk. Kau menjaga kelas ini dengan baik kan Gyu?" Mingyu mengangguk antusias lalu membusungkan dadanya.

"Kook, mana Papamu?" Tanya Seokmin celingukan.

"Papa Tae tidak mengajar lagi." Jungkook mendudukan dirinya, masih di ikuti beberapa temannya.

"Loh kenapa?" Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengajak teman-temannya bermain, karena dirinya benar-benar rindu teman kelasnya.

.

.

"Papaaaa," Jungkook berlari saat melihat Taehyung tengah menunggunya. Taehyung berjongkok merentangkan tangannya menunggu pangeran kecilnya menghampirinya.

"Hey jagoan." Taehyung mendekap Jungkook mengangkatnya dalam gendongannya.

"Saem." Taehyung berbalik setelah mengecupi pipi Jungkook.

"Hey anak-anak." Taehyung tersenyum mendapati semua teman dekat anaknya menghampirinya.

"Saem, Saem kenapa tidak mengajar?" Taehyung berlagak berpikir sejenak lalu kembali menatap anak-anak.

"Pertama, jangan panggil Saem lagi, panggil saja Kookie Papa, arra?" mereka serempak mengangguk.

"Kookie Papa harus bekerja di kantor, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk mengajar. Kalian sahabat Jungkookie, tolong jaga Jungkookie ya." Mereka kembali mengangguk, berpamitan saat orang tua mereka datang untuk menjemput.

"Jadi Kookie, kita ke kantor Papa ya, Papa harus rapat." Jungkook mengangguk lalu mendekap erat leher Papanya yang membawanya memasuki mobil.

"Papa balapan lagi?"

"Tidak sayang, sudah siang dan sangat ramai. Terlalu sering ngebut tidak baik." Taehyung selesai memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Jungkook, lalu melajukan mobil mewahnya.

.

Seluruh warga kantor memusatkan perhatiannya pada dua orang dengan beda usia. Taehyung memasuki kantornya masih dengan Jungkook dalam gendongannya yang tengah bersenandung menyanyikan lagu **kebangsaan** dan memainkan dasi Papanya. Banyak yang terheran bagaimana pemimpin perusahaan tersebut membawa seorang anak kecil, banyak juga yang terkagum bagaimana begitu _manly_ nya Taehyung saat menjadi seorang Ayah dan memekik saat melihat betapa imutnya anak dalam gendongan Taehyung.

"Aunty Yoongi." Teriak Jungkook saat melihat Yoongi yang tergesa membawa banyak kertas di tangannya.

"Hei panggil Uncle Yoongi jagoan."

"Ani Papa, Aunty Yoongi sangat cantik. Tidak cocok dengan Uncle Jimin, ups." Jungkook langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Bilang apa barusan?" Jimin tiba-tiba berada di samping Taehyung, Jungkook terkikik keras saat Jimin menggelitik perutnya.

"Dasar Iron Man kecil." Jimin mengambil alih Jungkook ke dalam gendongannya, membawanya pada Yoongi yang sudah menanti Jungkook untuk menghampirinya.

"Hai sayang." Yoongi mencubit lembut Pipi Jungkook.

"Hai juga sayang." Yoongi mendelik ke arah Jimin yang memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Diam Jim, aku menyapa Jungkookie." Jungkook terkikik saat melihat raut wajah Jimin.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan memberikan cengiran gigi kelincinya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa Taehyung bisa memilki anak imut sepertimu? Jja, aku sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu. Ayo." Yoongi mengambil alih Jungkook, membawanya ke dalam ruangan Taehyung. "Jim bawa bekalnya." Jimin yang di tinggalkan hanya mendengus sebal, kekasihnya begitu mengacuhkannya.

"Wah ini ruangan Papa?" Yoongi mengangguk lalu menurunkan Jungkook.

"Papa kenapa banyak mainan?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumennya menatap Jungkook yang berlari menaiki sofa.

"Tentu untuk Kookie. Kau bisa menonton dan bermain disini. Kookie makan, Aunty Yoongi sudah memasak untukmu." Jimin menyerahkan bekal makanan dengan wajah tertekuknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Jungkook, merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Uncle Jimin kenapa?" Jimin hanya menggelengkan lemah kepalanya, memilih memejamkan mata.

"Ayo makan sayang. Jangan hiraukan Jimin." Jungkook menggeleng saat Yoongi menyendokkan nasi untuknya, membuat Yoongi mengerutkan dahi.

"Ayo Uncle Jimin makan sama Kookie di suapi Aunty Yoongi." Jimin langsung terduduk dan menyengir lalu mengecup pipi Jungkook. Sementara Yoongi hanya menghela nafas pasrah, ada dua bocah yang harus ia urusi. Dengan telaten dirinya menyuapi Jungkook dan Jimin.

Taehyung yang menatap bagaimana anaknya begitu riang tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya anaknya tidak terpuruk saat kehilangan ibunya, beruntunglah dirinya memilik jagoan yang kuat, bahkan Jungkook terlalu sempurna untuk dirinya.

"Kookie, Papa mau ke ruang rapat, ikut tidak?" Jungkook yang tengah asik menonton dvd pororonya kini menatap Taehyung dengan mode berpikir yang mendapat kekehan dari Papanya.

"Ikut Papa." Jungkook menaruh remotenya, menuruni sofa lalu berlari menghampiri Taehyung.

"Wah imut sekali isajangnim."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hai adik manis."

"Aduh gigi kelincinya begitu imut."

"Berapa umurmu adik kecil?"

Jungkook bagaikan matahari, dimana seluruh pegawai yang hendak rapat menjadi terpusat pada Jungkook kecil. Mereka begitu terkagum dengan Jungkook. Jungkook sih senang-senang saja saat di puji, Taehyung pun membiarkan anaknya menjadi pusat perhatian para pegawainya.

.

.

Kini setiap hari, siang Jungkook akan di habiskan berada dalam ruang kerja Papanya. Begitu banyak mainan yang akan menemani Jungkook, dan Jungkook juga dapat menonton kartun kesukaannya. Terkadang Taehyung akan meningalkan Jungkook bersama Yoongi dan Jimin, karena apa? Karena Taehyung akan belajar memasak dengan Seokjin, kakak sepupunya, yang terkadang juga datang ke kantornya untuk menemui Jungkook. Karena siapapun yang mengenal Jungkook, mereka akan terjerat pada pesona tak kasat mata bocah cilik itu, dimana semua orang akan dengan tulus memberikan rasa sayang dan perhatiannya pada Jungkook kecil.

"Papa, Jungkookie kangen Yugyeom, Bambam, Mingyu, Seokmin dan semuanya." Jungkook meletakkan pensil warnanya, menghentikan acara mewarnainya, berlari menuju meja Taehyung.

"Kan tadi sudah ketemu hem?" Taehyung meletakkan pulpennya, membawa Jungkook dalam pangkuannya.

"Kan tadi di sekolah Papa, di taman belum." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung terkekeh lalu mencium lembut hidung mungil anaknya.

"Jadi Jungkook ingin ke taman?" Jungkook mengangguk lemah, mengisyaratkan betapa rindu dirinya bermain disana. Taehyung lalu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah Bunny, kita pulang mengganti bajumu, memasak sebentar lalu ke taman. Bagaimana?" Jungkook mengangguk antusias lalu dengan semangat mencium pipi Papanya.

Taehyung dengan setia menunggu Jungkook yang tengah bermain dengan teman-temannya. Meski dirinya fokus terhadap tab yang ia bawa untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya, namun sesekali dirinya akan melirik kegiatan Jungkook. Bekal makanan berada di sampingnya, sebulan lebih melatih dirinya untuk memasak, kini setidaknya dirinya bisa memasakkan sesuatu yang dapat di makan anaknya, dan tentu saja bergizi.

"Bunny, minum susumu." Teriak Taehyung pada Jungkook yang tengah asik dengan jungkat-jungkitnya. Jungkook yang mendengar panggilan Papanya segera berlari menghampiri Taehyung. Taehyung menusuk kotak susu coklat lalu menyerahkannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook dengan sigap meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan sayang. Kalau begitu makan bekalmu, lalu jellymu." Jungkook terduduk di pangkuan Taehyung, menanti Taehyung menyuapi makanannya, meski matanya terus tertuju pada jelly kesukaannya. Jungkook ingin dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya agar dapat memakan jellynya. Meski masakan Taehyung tak selezat masakan Mama, Jungkook menyukai masakan Taehyung, karena dirinya tahu bagaimana Papanya berjuang agar dapat memasak untuk dirinya.

.

.

Hal yang paling mencemaskan bagi diri Taehyung adalah saat melihat jagoannya tak bertenaga di dalam kamarnya. Jungkook kecilnya sakit. Saat Taehyung hendak membangunkan Jungkook, dirinya begitu gelapan saat melihat Jungkook dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya, Jungkooknya mengigau tak jelas, saat menempelkan punggung tangan pada dahi Jungkook, Taehyung ingin menjerit keras saat merasakan begitu panas dahi puteranya.

Dengan cepat dirinya menelpon dokter pribadinya untuk segera datang. Setelah memutus sambungan, Taehyung segera berlari mengambil handuk dan sebaskom air hangat. Mengusap lembut keringat yang memenuhi wajah puteranya. Taehyung terus merapalkan doa agar Kookienya baik-baik saja. Lalu Taehyung melepas baju tidur Jungkook yang basah, menggantinya dengan pakaian yang nyaman.

"Jungkook terkena demam. Pergantian cuaca esktrim mewabah banyak anak yang terserang penyakit. Aku buatkan resep untuk obat penurun panas Jungkook dan beberapa vitamin. Jangan terlalu khawatir Tae."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, baru kali ini aku mendapati Jungkook sakit. Tapi terimakasih Hyung, kau datang dengan cepat." Kyuhyun mengangguk tersenyum maklum lalu menepuk lembut bahu Taehyung yang tengah menatap sendu puteranya yag tertidur pulas.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Jaga dia baik-baik. kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku."

"Terimakasih Hyung."

.

.

"Kookie jangan lari terus." Taehyung kewalahan mendapati Jungkook yang masih demam namun berlarian menghindari obat yang ia berikan.

"Andwae Papa. Pait." Jungkook masih berada dalam kejaran Taehyung. Bahkan apartemennya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Papa ahaha, andwae ahaha Papa." Taehyung yang memiliki tangan yang panjang menang Jungkook dan kini mendekapnya tak membiarkan anak itu lari lagi.

"Minum obatmu sayang. Ini sirup rasa strawberry, bukankah Kookie suka?"

"Tapi yang satu lagi pahit Papa, Kookie gamau." Taehyung menghela nafas bingung.

"Oke, satu obat satu permintaan. Bagaimana?" Jungkook menatap bingung Papanya. "Jika Jungkookie mau minum obat, Papa akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan Kookie. Jadi setiap Kookie minum obat, Papa akan terus menuruti kemauan Kookie, bagaimana?" Jungkook meletakkan tangannya pada dagu, mencoba berpikir, lalu mengangguk antusias dan memberikan cengiran gigi kelincinya.

"Ya Tuhan Tae, kenapa kau memanggil kami di hari minggu seperti ini?" Keluh Namjoon yang mendapat anggukan dari Jimin.

"Sudah turuti saja, kau tahu, ini agar Jungkook sembuh." Taehyung tanpa peduli tetap memaksa seluruh sahabatnya membantunya mengabulkan permintaan anaknya.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan baru tidur tadi jam 4 pagi." Hoseok menguap lebar menandakan diriya begitu lelah.

"Papa, Uncle, Aunty, ayo main." Dan mereka berakhir dengan menuruti permainan Jungkook. Dimana Jimin dan Taehyung terikat dan tertutup matanya, sedangkan Namjoon menjadi penjahat yang menculik Jimin dan Taehyung. Dan Hoseok menjadi kendaraan Jungkook yang selalu siap untuk Jungkook kendarai.

"Baiklah, aunty Yoongi dan aunty Seokjin ke sana, Kookie akan melawan dari sini. Brem brem, Ayo Motor Uncle Hoseok melaju kencang." Jungkook mengarahkan anak buahnya agar dapat menyelamatkan Jimin dan Taehyung. Meski badannya belum pulih, Jungkook asik-asik saja memakai baju ironmannya lengkap dengan topengnya. Sementara Yoongi dan Seokjin memakai ikat kepala dan mainan pistol di tangan masing. Jika bukan karena rengekan dan gigi kelinci Jungkook, mana mau mereka bermain konyol seperti ini.

.

.

"Papa ayo minum obat." Jungkook menarik ujung kemeja Taehyung yang tengah mengaduk adonan untuk membuat pancake.

"Astaga sayang kau baru minum dua jam yang lalu." Taehyung terus melakukan kegiatannya mengocok adonan yang berada di mangkuk.

"Papa Jungkook ingin sesuatu." Jungkook melepaskan cengkraman bajunya berjalan menunduk menuju kursi di meja makan, meletakkan pantatnya, duduk dengan kedua tangan berada di atas meja, persis seperti ketika para murid hendak pulang.

"Ahahah, jadi kau ingin meminta permintaanmu setelah minum obat?" Jungkook mengangguk lemah. Sudah tiga hari Jungkook meminum obat dengan iming-iming terkabulnya permintaannya, membuat Taehyung terkekeh gemas. Meninggalkan adonannya berjalan santai mendekati Jungkook. "Jangan jadikan permohonan sebagai alasan terus menerus untuk meminum obat. Kau mau terus-terusan meminun obat pahitmu itu?" Jungkook menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh. Lalu katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Papa akan berusaha menurutinya selagi itu wajar dan Papa bisa, jadi jagoan kecil Papa, apa yang kau inginkan?" Taehyung mengusap lembut pipi Jungkook memberikan senyuman tulusnya membuat si anak tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang manis.

"Papa ayo jalan-jalan, Jungkookie ingin beli sepatu yang menyala seperti milik BamBam, kemarin BamBam menunjukkannya waktu menjengukku."

"Coba kita lihat dulu demammu." Taehyung menempelkan tangannya yang besar pada dahi Jungkook, mengangguk saat menyimpulkan kondisi anaknya.

"Baiklah, demammu sudah turun, besok Papa akan ajak kau pergi. Tapi ingat, tidak boleh kelelahan, lusa kau harus berangkat sekolah. Kalau begitu Papa akan memasak dulu, setelah itu Papa akan menelpon Seokjin Hyung untuk menemanimu." Jungkook mengangguk antusias tersenyum lebar lalu berlari ke kamarnya, berlompat-lompat pertanda dirinya begitu bahagia.

.

.

Jungkook berlari kecil mengelilingi ruang kerja milik Taehyung, dengan robot mainan berada di tangan kanannya dan pesawat mainan di tangan kirinya. Taehyung yang sedang meneliti dokumen terbarunya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kelakuan lucu anaknya, justru dirinya menjadi begitu betah berada di ruangannya, penatnya hilang saat dirinya melihat Jungkook begitu riang bermain sendiri, senyum yang tak pernah ia lakukan selama dirinya bekerja kini tiap hari akan terpampang indah di wajah tampannya.

"Papa Kookie mau jelly coklat." Teriak Jungkook yang kini meletakkan robotnya di meja.

"Ambil di kulkas Kookie, ingat jangan kebanyakan." Jungkook langsung berlari membuka kulkas kecilnya yang berisi begitu banyak makanan untuk dirinya. Dirinya mengernyit saat menemukan minuman yang belum pernah ia minum, setelah mengeluarkan jelly nya, Jungkook mengambil minuman tersebut, minuman yang tersisa setengah namun menggugah rasa penasarannya.

"Eughhwwhhh." Jungkook langsung melempar minuman yang rasanya sama sekali tak enak dan pedas di lidahnya.

"Eh ada apa?" Taehyung langsung berlari saat mendengar kegaduhan di depan kulkas. "Ini kenapa Jungkookie, tunggu, kau meminum ini?" Jungkook masih memeletkan lidahnya, menunjukkan ekspresi yang benar benar begitu lucu.

"Hei kawan, ini tidak boleh diminum untukmu. Ini untuk orang dewasa. Maafkan Papa meletakkannya disini." Jungkook tak mendengar ucapan Taehyung, dirinya sibuk memperbaiki rasa lidahnya.

"Baiklah minum air putih ini, Papa akan panggilkan seseorang untuk mengurus cola ini."

.

.

Jimin sedang menunggu Taehyung menandatangani berkasnya, sesekali dirinya akan melirik saat Yoongi sedang menyuapi Jungkook, ah rasanya begitu tentram dirinya, dirinya membayangkan bagaimana nanti Yoongi akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya, konyol memang, tapi tidak salahkan Jimin memimpikan sesuatu.

"Hey Tae, sudah hampir setahun kau berperan sebagai Daddy super. Ku tahu kau begitu mampu, tapi.. apa kau tak ingin mencari seseorang untuk merawat dirimu dan Jungkook?" Jimin berujar lirih membuat Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas lalu menatap Jimin dengan mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tak ingin menyewa BabySitter, aku masih mampu." Taehyung kembali menunduk dan mengecek kembali lemabaran kertas yang di tangannya.

"Eits bukan itu maksudku, kau tahu, em, seorang ibu untuk Jungkook. Ku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi apakah?..." Taehyung meletakkan pulpennya dan menatap tajam sahabatnya.

"Tidak, aku akan menjadi Ayah dan berguna dalam segala untuk Jungkook, aku tidak akan mencari pengganti Nami sampai kapanpun, namun jika Jungkook membutuhkan hal itu, mungkin aku akan menurutinya, tapi selagi aku bisa, aku akan terus menjadi Daddy Super nya Jungkook."

Taehyung berjalan pelan menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah terlelap di sofa setelah memakan makan sianganya bersama Yoongi. Berjongkook mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah mungil milik darah dagingnya, tersenyum lembut lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk merapikan poni milik Jungkook yang menutupi mata. Jungkook menggeliat saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya, mata kecilnya perlahan membuka.

"Papa." Suara serak khas bangun tidur, Jungkook yang masih memakai seragamnya dan kini terbangun dengan rambut yang berantakan lalu mengucek matanya lucu benar benar begitu menggemaskan bagi Taehyung.

"Maaafkan Papa membuatmu bangun. Jja, tidur lagi."

"Andwae Papa, Kookie mau susu." Taehyung terkekeh lalu berjalan membuka kulkas mengambil susu kotak rasa coklat untuk Jungkook.

"Wah Papa, Kookie tau, Kookie tau, ini gelang Mama kan?" Ujar Jungkook heboh saat melihat pergelangan tangan kanan Taehyung yang kini terpasang gelang milik Mama nya yang sering Mama nya pakai.

"Wah kau tahu Bunny?" Taehyung mendudukan diri di samping buah hatinya. Jungkook menyedot susunya sambil mengangguk semangat.

"Papa menemukannya saat merapikan rumah Mama, kau tahu apa gelang ini?" Jungkook menatap sebentar gelang tersebut lalu mendongak mengedip-kedipkan matanya lucu menatap Taehyung.

"Ini V, kata Mama itu adalah nama Papa. Tapi kata Mama itu nama keren Papa, jadi Kookie taunya nama Papa itu V." Taehyung mengangguk sambil membelai lembut rambut halus Jungkook.

"Benar, waktu Papa sekolah dulu, ini adalah nama Papa, Papa terkenal dengan nama ini. Dan Kookie tahu, ini adalah gelang Papa yang Papa berikan kepada Mama. Em.." Taehyung berdiri mengambil kotakan kecil yang berada di laci meja kerjanya lalu kembali mendekat pada Jungkook dan menyerahkan kotaknya pada Jungkook. "Bukalah." Jungkook menyerahkan susu kotaknya pada Taehyung, matanya berbinar begitu membuka kotak dan melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Sebuah jam anak-anak berwarna merah, dengan hiasan lucu di sisi jam tersebut, namun Jungkook terpana pada satu nama yang tertera pada tengah-tengah jam tersebut. **VKook**. Sebuah tulisan yang Jungkook tahu dan dirinya bisa membacanya dengan baik. matanya benar-benar berbinar menandakan dirinya begitu takjub dengan jam pemberian Papanya.

"Papa ini keren."

"Tentu, ini Papa buatkan khusus untukmu. Sini Papa pakaikan." Jungkook terus tersenyum saat Taehyung memasangkan jam tersebut pada tangannya, begitu pas pada tangan mungil Jungkook.

"Jja ayo jagoan, lebih baik kita pulang." Taehyung terus tertawa geli melihat tingkah Jungkook yang menggemaskan, membawanya dalam gendongan dan terus mengecupi pipi gembil milik buah hatinya. "Jangan cepat besar Bunny, teruslah di samping Papamu ini. Tetaplah jadi Kookie kecil Papa yang penurut, jangan terlalu cepat tumbuh, Papa masih ingin menggendongmu." Taehyung mengecup hidung mungil Jungkook, membawanya keluar dari ruang kerjanya.


End file.
